cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Invention Made Costumes
See also Unlockable Costume Pieces and Veteran Reward Costumes. Overview A character that crafts any of these recipes will have the corresponding costume pieces unlocked at the Tailor. The costume pieces will be available for all costume slots on that character but not for other characters on the same account. These items all come from recipes dropped as part of the Invention System of Issue 9. Recipes are dropped by NPC foes of level 10 or higher. Costume part recipes are all level one and can be crafted and used at any level. ;Update in I10: Costume Recipe drops have been moved into their own pool and drop separately from other recipes. They will only drop off of minions, however. ;Update in I11: Wings that had an aura will now have 2 options in the costume editor, with and without the aura. This does not require two recipes, the single recipe will award both styles, and all existing characters will have the additional wing style/option added. Back Pieces Bat Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Bat style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Bone Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Bone style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Burned Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Burned style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Cherubic Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Cherubic style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Draconic Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Draconic style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Fairy Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Fairy style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Insect Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Insect style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Tech Wings This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Tech style wings at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Lower Body Pieces Piston Boots This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Piston style boots at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf] Required Salvage to Craft: Note: Jump Landings in Piston Boots produce a cloud of smoke based on the primary color of the boots; this has been declared a bug and will be removed by Issue 10. Articulation of the boot appears to occur just above the band surrounding the ankle and there does not appear to be any compressions of the pistons upon landing. Rocket Boots This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add Rocket style boots at the Tailor. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Note: Rocket boots animate only in flight. They do not display any effect while jumping. Winged Boots This recipe, when crafted, will give the crafting character the ability to add the Winged Boots at the Tailor, there are four styles of Winged Boots which are all avaliable with the recipe: "Plate", "Pegasus", "Dragon" and "Tech"; they all give your character a blurrish aura when moving, jumping or flying (unsure about teleporting) and the aura color is dependent on the main color of the boots. Cost: 5000 inf Required Salvage to Craft: Category:Costumes